Chocolate and Sin
by Shadow Heartborn
Summary: Just a slashy little ficlet. Anderson's reflections on his addiction and how it links to his ultimate sin. Slight Yaoi warning as usual


Chocolate and Sin

Shadow: Just a little slashy Hellsing one-shot. It has nothing to do with our other upcoming or existing Hellsing fics  
Ryo; Just a little peak through the eyes of favorite Judas Priest, on a few little things including a small addiction of his  
Evangiline: Remember, we don't own Hellsing. We live in New York; we can't afford to own anything here. Kohta Hirano owns Hellsing and all related characters. We just own the story  
Amelia: (sigh( warnings are as follows. Shounen-ai/slight yaoi, being in Anderson's head, a few curses, and a bit of OCCness.  
Shadow: We don't have much to say except, we want to dedicate this to our friends Ami and Malia, we love you both a lot an even though Ami doesn't like yaoi, we are still dedicating this to you guys. Love you lots, now to the fic  
Ryo: Also, Malia, you better call us!  
999999999999999999999999999999999966666666666666666666666666666666666667

I'm not sure of the reason but who cares? Maxwell has been giving me the chocolates he gets from the bishops in Belgium and Sweden and I couldn't be much happier.

Besides my addiction to the thrill of battle, the scent of blood, I'm also addicted to chocolate, odd yes for someone like me but there is something else I'm addicted too,

And that's you.

Even if it's a sin, it's a greater sin to lie to myself. But sitting here in my room, and eating chocolate, I have nothing to do but think and, shamefully, all thoughts lead to you. My mind has even started comparing you to the different chocolates, it's sad but it's an obsession.

Dark chocolate compared to your dark hair and white chocolate to how pale you are.

I know you think about me this way too. It's sad but I know.

You came to me one night, and you told me so yourself. Not in words, but in touches, kisses, in blood and sweat and screams. In fact after you told me what you really think of me, you let your blood-soaked eyes, still clouded over lightly, burn into mine and told me that you had all my addictions. Not in words but in the way you looked at me.

Your addiction to blood and battle, to damning lust and passion, and surprisingly, to chocolate as well.

Even as I eat it now I think back on it, and the nights that followed. You always look different on those nights, you aren't as in control. You writhe, you're submissive, but you always start it strangely, you just want to start it then let me finish it.

I admit it, you are my personal sin. Chocolate tastes sinfully sweet, but you are a sin too. At this point, I know I'm drowning in the contempt of God, for letting you do this to me, for giving in to you when I should have pushed away, but the way you were just staring at me, almost pleadingly. It scared me a bit, to see you like that. You were supposed to be that unapproachable, unbeatable enemy that I was supposed to kill.

We're both different now it seems. Our fights are still fierce, but the will to kill has left, and after every battle, you come to me and assure yourself that I'm alive. You are still so responsive, always having to bite on your lip by the end. It's a secret from everyone. Your boss, your little girl, and even your butler. Maxwell knows nothing as well, and you agree it's better they don't know.

I finally shake my head to wake myself from my thoughts. I realize that I've eaten almost half this box and smile to myself. It's a bad habit, this addiction, practically dripping with sweet sin but I'll save the rest.

And the reason is simple, you are coming tonight Alucard, and I want to test something.

888888888888888

Maxwell sighed happily at his desk. He knew how much Alexander loved chocolate, and they said, "A way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Hopefully, getting to Alexander's heart would be a piece of cake.

Boy, he had no clue what he would be in for if he tried.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999666666666666666666666666666666666

Shadow: It sucked but it was a one-shot, sorta based on my own chocolate addiction.  
Amelia: Please R and R! We need reviews and inspiration on a few projects  
Evangiline: We are thinking of doing one from Alucard's POV, tell us what you think  
Ryo: Thanks for wasting your time on us, so we bid you good night


End file.
